Juan manuel
juan manuel (japanese:フアンマヌエル. fuanmanueru) is nate's look-a-like and the main protagonist of yo-kai watch. reboot from the world of pores (japanese:ヨカイウォッチ：毛穴の世界から再起動.Yokaiu~otchi: Keana no sekai kara sakidō) the one has a totally different personality being compared to nate physical traits at school,he wears a green jacket,a white shirt,dark blue pants,black shoes and grey glasses,but on his daily life ocurrences,he tries to dress as similar to nate as possible,plus,his yo-kai watch is at his left wrist (just like nate's one) as golden jay he has a chibified body,golden skin,golden hair (with a lot of gel),black glasses,black eyes with white puppils and a golden cape with a rhombus-shapped diamond-like gold brooch when it's night time,he wears a blue pijama with raindrops' stamps all over it ( the one for some reason has a pocket on it),blue flip flops,greenish-blue pants and white underwear with black and orange lines all over it) personality he is cool,super good at singning and other things,he is also super jealous and has a weird laugh,wich references Odd Todd,plus,he is an otaku,just like hailey (wich probably explains why they get along so freakingsly fine) but for USApyon,he is a gigantic bad guy ( because of melany being '' in love'' with him) relationships with people (and yo-kai) paula: since she is katie's world of pore's look-a-like,juan is in love with her and she is always life-is-parfaiting (term i've just invented) around,plus,her skin is cinnamon-colored juan david: he is eddie's world of pores' look-a-like,with a slightiest touch of crazieness and maniacal laugh,he is friends with juan and paula,the ones are his half brother and his friend from the kindergarten,respectively caroline: she is sarah's world of pores' look-a like (not hungramps granddaugther,but katie's friend) and then,she is paula's friend,she is ugly and evil,like a doll from an horror movie Eiver: he is kenny's world of pore's look-a-like (note: not katie's grandfather,but nate's friend) he is always saying have a chicken emil: he is bear's world of pores' look-a like and one of the best juan friends melany: she is hailey's world of pores' look-a-like,she is in love with juan,plus,USApyon and nate are both in love with her michael: he is lucas' world of pores' look-a-like,he is friends with juan and always wears playboy's jackets nicole: she is shelly's world of pores' look-a-like,juan always pinches her whisper: juan calls whisper a know-nothing,just like nate does jibanyan: when jibanyan acts lazy,juan hits him with a fan,just like nate does USApyon: their relationship is quite toxic,since juan can't understand what USApyon says and USApyon wants to kill him because of melany's crush on him lord enma: juan has a clear hate upon enma since hailey is in love with him Nate: they are really good friends and get along pretty well,even tough nate calls him a copycat because of how he rebooted yo-kai watch (anime) Hailey: both are probably in love with each other,as it is shown in M05 and the "saving whisper" episode,plus,juan's cellphone wallpaper is hailey summoning USApyon and showing her tiny belly button,and Juan thinks hailey's smile looks cute in real life trivia -his yo-kai form's phisical traits clairly remember to moximous N and moximous K (nathaniel and kenny yo-kai forms) - since he is nate's polar opposite,golden jay,his yo-kai form is fu2's polar opposite - he is able to talk in japanese sometimes -in yo-kai watch the movie 5: the universal swap and the edge-of-destruction adventure,he gains the power of kujira of teleporting everyone and everything between pores world and cartoon world whenever he screams -just like nate,he summons jibanyan the most - both nate and USApyon are slightly jealous of him,since melany is in love with himCategory:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Anime Characters